coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9552 (5th September 2018)
Plot Sally is afraid that Gina will outstay her welcome at No.4. It's Max's birthday and David invites Summer over but Billy says they're going out to the cinema. David's card is declined at the shop. Roy puts Jude forward for a Good Samaritan award. Jack feels like a freak with everyone staring at him. Tyrone is stunned to be reunited with his estranged father Darren at the will reading. Shona comments to Jude that he should become a paramedic as women love a hero. The executor hands Darren a worthless ring Jackie got from a car boot and Tyrone a box carrying all of Jackie's things along with a video labelled "For Ty soz". Tyrone gives Darren the cold shoulder. Sally lures Sophie to the bistro for lunch with Paula and her daughter Isla in an attempt to match-make the young lesbians. The group are embarrassed by Sally's heavy-handedness. Fiz borrows a video player from Roy to watch the video. David finds out that someone has been using his card to gamble on online dating sites. He thinks he's been hacked but Max confesses to using his account to enter an online football league with Aadi and Liam. Isla talks about her plan to go backpacking. Paula gives her daughter her approval when Sophie argues that it's a better way of getting over someone than brooding. Roy's VCR chews up Jackie's tape after a few seconds. Fiz traces Darren through his van hire company and invites him over, hoping that he knows what Jackie wanted to tell Tyrone. He reveals that he isn't really Tyrone's dad. David advises Dev to check his bank balance. He discovers Aadi has been taking money from him and makes him work in the shop to pay it back. Asha tells David that Summer isn't going to the cinema. Paula calls on Sophie to pick up a book on backpacking for Isla but quickly admits she's really there to see her. Darren drops a second bombshell on Tyrone - Jackie isn't his mum. Cast Regular cast *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Solicitor - Stephen Marzella *Darren Dobbs - Stephen Donald *Isla - Anna Jobarteh Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Solicitor's office Notes *Jackie Dobbs makes somewhat of a small cameo via a pre-recorded video tape that Tyrone and Fiz watch, however her face is obscured with only her hand and part of her body shown, and it cuts out before she can be fully seen, due to her actress Margi Clarke not being brought back to film any new scenes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie and Isla are mortified at being set up by their mums; Tyrone discovers the other beneficiary of his mum's estate is his dad, Darren; and David discovers Max has been using his bank card to fund on sic online football league game. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,360,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes